plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pod-Father
Description This Fan-made story shows the life of plants in the future. Synopsis In late August 2045, on the day of his only daughter's wedding, Father Pod hears requests in his role as the Podfather, the Don of a New Plant York crime family. Father Pod's elder son, Snow Pea, in a Marine Corps uniform, introduces his girlfriend, Fire Pea, to his family at the sprawling reception. Vito's godson Johnny Squash, a popular singer plant, pleads for help in securing a coveted movie role, so Father Pod dispatches his consigliere, Nut Hagen, to the abrasive studio head, Jack Bonk-Choy, to secure the casting. Jack Bonk-Choy is unmoved until the morning he wakes up in bed with the severed head of his prized pet Zombie which cost millions. Shortly before Feastivus 2045, Prototype Plant Food baron Lightning Reed Sollozo, backed by the Pod Mafia's rivals, the Catapults, asks Father Pod for investment in the emerging Prototype Plant Food trade and protection through his political connections. Father Pod disapproves of Prototype Plant Food dealers, so he sends his enforcer, Tall Nut Brasi, to spy on them. The family then receives two fish wrapped in Brasi's vest, imparting he "sleeps with the fishes". An assassination attempt by Sollozzo's men lands Father Pod in the hospital, so his second-to-the-last son,Repeater, takes command. Sollozzo kidnaps Hagen to pressure Repeater to accept his deal. Snow Pea thwarts a second assassination attempt on his father at the hospital, but is accosted by corrupt police captain Spikeweed McCluskey, who breaks his jaw; Repeater retaliates by having Catapult's son,Cabbage Pult, killed. Snow Pea comes up with a plan to hit Sollozzo and McCluskey that his brother approves over Hagen's objections: on the pretext of settling the dispute, Repeater lures the pair to a restaurant, retrieves a planted handgun and murders them. Despite a clampdown from the authorities, the Five Families erupt in open warfare and the brothers fear for their safety. Snow Pea takes refuge in Corn-Leone,Italy, and Gatling Pea is sheltered by associate Moe Shamrock in Plant Vegas. Repeater attacks his brother-in-law Fume-Shroom II on the street for abusing his sister Sweet Pea. When it happens again, Repeater speeds for her home but assassins ambush him at a highway toll booth and riddle him with Plant Rifle Mark IVs. Father Pod is saddened to learn that, despite his hopes, Snow Pea has become involved in the family business. However, Snow Pea has fallen in love with Sweet Potato Vitelli and married her in Italy. His euphoria is shattered when a car cherry bomb intended for him takes the life of his new wife. To end the battles, Father Pod meets with the heads of the Five Families, withdrawing his opposition to the Catapults' Prototype Plant Food business and swearing to forgo revenge for Repeater's murder. He deduces that the Catapults were under orders of the now dominant Don Emilio Popcorni. With his safety guaranteed, Snow Pea returns home and over a year later marries Fire Pea. Seeing his father at the end of his career and his surviving brother too weak, Snow Pea takes the reins of the family and promises his wife to make it legitimate within five years. Biding his time, Snow Pea allows rival families to pressure Pod enterprises even as he plans to move family operations to Nut-vada, while delegating New Plant York operations to members who stay behind. Hagen, upset when Snow Pea replaces him with Father Pod, is mollified by the older man's reassurance about their long-range plans for him. When Snow Pea travels to Plant Vegas to buy out Shamrock's stake in the family's casinos, Shamrock derides the Pod Mafia as a fading power. To add injury to insult, Snow Pea sees Gatling Pea falling under Shamrock's sway. Father Pod collapses and dies in his garden while playing with Snow Pea’s son. At the funeral, caporegime Salvatore Tall-Nut arranges a meeting between Snow Pea and Don Popcorni, signalling his treachery as Father Pod had warned. The meeting is set for the same day as the christening of Sweet Pea's son, to whom Snow Pea will stand as "Pod-father". As the christening proceeds, Pod Mafia assassins, acting on Snow Pea's orders, murder the other New Plant York dons and Moe Shamrock. Salvatore Tall-Nut is told that Snow Pea is aware of his betrayal and taken off to his death. After Fume-Shroom II is questioned by Snow Pea on his involvement in setting up Repeater's murder and confesses he was contacted by Popcorni, caporegime Tall Nut Clemenza kills him with a wire garrote. Snow Pea is confronted by Sweet Pea, who accuses him of having her husband killed. He denies killing Fume Shroom II when questioned by Fire Pea, an answer she accepts. As Fire Pea watches warily,Snow Pea receives his capos, who address him as the new Don Pod. Trivia *This Fan-Made Story is based on the Godfather Movie. *There will be a sequel for this coming soon. *There is an upcoming project at the Plants Vs. Zombies Comix Wiki called "The Pod-Father:The Comic". Category:Pea Nut 5667's Fanfics Category:Mafia FANFICS